


Arson but like. Sexy

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Like literally anqueer putting out matches on annih, Other, Temperature Play, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just Anqueer putting out matches on Annih and Annih getting off to it because i’m a degenerate and wrote this out really quickly in one sitting
Relationships: Queer Anarchist/Anarcho-Nihilist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Arson but like. Sexy

“God, y'know out of all the shit you’ve had me do I think this is the weirdest.”  _ And most dangerous  _ Anqueer wanted to add but qui bit qui’s tongue before saying that, to avoid Anarcho Nihilist giving quem shit or something. Annih was currently laying on his bed, wrists bound to the headboard and completely nude aside from a pair of underwear that was starting to get too tight for him, as he was slowly starting to get hard. 

“It’s not that weird, people do temperature stuff all the time in bed” Annih said back. 

“Yeah I dunno, I don’t think it’s to this extent.” Anqueer said back. Anarcho Nihilist rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Queer Anarchist finally got to pushing the small box of matches open with qui’s thumb and pulled one out 

“What’s the safeword again?” 

“Molotov” 

“Good” And with that, Anqueer struck the match against the box and a loud crackling was heard as the tip burst into flames. 

“You’ve been such an asshole all day, I honestly think you deserve this, it’s like a punishment or whatever you kinky fucks like to call it.” Anqueer said with qui’s free hand running through Anarcho-Nihlist’s hair, just as they discussed earlier. Annih gasped and the other could see a blush start to spread across his face as he locked eyes with quem. Qui smiled and pressed the tip of the match to his thigh. 

The moan that ripped out of the Nihilist's throat was much louder than Anqueer expected. His leg pulled closer to his body and he tried to hide his face in one of his arms as he writhed on his bed through the burning. As he pulled away from the crook of his elbow his face was entirely pink and his lips were wet with spit from biting his arm.

“Jesus christ, you’re way more into this than I thought.” Anqueer said, already shaking another match out of the box. 

“Shut the fuck up” Annih said with the words coming out as more of a whine than a threat

“Don’t talk back to me, unless you want another five of these put out on you or something.” Anqueer said back. Anarcho-Nihilist wanted to threaten quem again to make qui live up to that promise but held himself back on it. 

Another lit match was pressed to his thigh, this time closer to where his leg met his hip and the man’s reaction was more explosive with his back arching and another cry leaving his mouth. He bit his lip as his cry turned into whimpers he was embarrassed to let out. Anqueer smiled. 

“You’re kinda cute like this, I can see why the other anarchists like beating you up in bed, you make for a cute bottom…” Qui said with a quiet laugh. Annih whined. 

Anqueer bent down, bringing qui’s face to Annih’s hip to kiss it before dragging qui’s tongue over the fresh burn mark. 

“Fuck!” Annih cried. Anqueer just smiled and laughed as qui gently sucked on the skin of Annih’s thigh. Qui reached up to the waistband of his underwear before pulling it down. The Nihilist was fully hard at this point with a wet stain where the tip of his dick pressed against his underwear. Anqueer tossed it aside after pulling it down his legs and took his cock into his hand before gently stroking. Qui smiled as Annih whined and shortly stopped touching him to the other’s disappointment. 

“Think you can do three more of these?” Anqueer asked while picking the box of matches up again. 

“Please” 

Another match was lit and pressed to the untouched thigh and a similar reaction came from the Nihlist, this time with Anqueer noticing how his hips uncontrollably bucked into the air after with the man whining at the lack of attention between his legs. 

“You’re close aren’t you? I’ve barely even touched you.” Anqueer said quietly with another smug smile. Annih glared up at quem but didn’t say anything, only panting ever so slightly through drool covered lips.

“I’m not letting you cum until we’re done with this burning shit” Anqueer added on as qui lit another match. Anarcho Nihilist knew better and instead of saying something rude back he silently nodded. 

As Anqueer pressed this match onto Annih’s abs, qui reached forward to gently jerk him off. 

“Hah- Fuck- Y- You better stop that shit if you don’t want me to cum yet-“ Annih whined. Anqueer smacked his thigh and the Nihilist moaned, not to Anqueer’s surprise considering how masochistic the other seemed that night.

“I’ll do whatever I want” 

“You suck at dirty talking-“ Anarcho Nihilist was cut off with another hard slap to his thigh. Anqueer started jerking him off again, much faster this time and qui could tell he was close. Qui held the small matchbox between qui’s teeth and dragged the last match against the striker. Qui pressed it to his inner thigh, dangerously close to the other’s cock and Annih came hard with his heels dragging against the mattress and his head tilted back. His mouth hung open in a silent cry as he came down from his high with the gasping being replaced with quiet whimpering as he caught his breath. 

“Jeez, I actually didn’t think you could cum from that shit” Anqueer said. Annih didn’t respond, still panting with his face hidden in his bicep. Anqueer reached up to free his hands from the bed and moved the matches to the nightstand. 

“D- Don't you wanna get off too or something?” He asked. 

“I’m good… I think we should take care of these first.” Qui said, running a hand up his thigh when qui was done undoing Nihilist's handcuffs 

“Right.” He said back Anqueer helped the man up on his still shaky legs and took him to the bathroom where qui cleaned and covered the small burns littered across Annih’s lower body before helping him back to bed where he very shortly fell asleep. 

“That sounded… eventful?” Post-left said, looking up from qui’s book as Anqueer left Annih’s room and went into the living room 

“Yeah, tell me about it” 


End file.
